


A Hunt through the Woods

by zarcake



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, primal play, slight blood play, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: Jacob is eager to hunt a certain woman down and mark her as his.





	A Hunt through the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first far cry 5 fic and I am a bit nervous about posting it. It's already up on my tumblr, but I hope you all enjoy this.

Jacob ran through the forest as fast as he dared, the trees and uneven ground made it difficult to run safely. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and the crisp mountain air burned his nose every time he inhaled. The branches that whipped at his face and arms reminded him that this was not his home, but that didn’t deter the man. Especially since his prey was just ahead of him, god in heaven she was so close. She was twisting through the woods, going left then right in an attempt to lose him. He did lose sight of her twice, but then he heard the crunch of branches behind him and the chase would begin again. Smart girl, he thought. 

There was one point in the chase that she stumbled, the sound of her yelp sent a jolt of excitement through the man. She managed to regain her balance but he was so much closer to her now. He reached out and yanked the woman to a stop. She slammed against his chest and struggled but he was so much stronger, he picked her up easily and pushed her against the nearest tree.

“Got you,” he growled.

Jacob pressed his mouth against hers roughly, she whimpered in surprise but leaned into the kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and his hands ran up her body. Her hands ran up his chest slowly, she rubbed his nipples and smirked at the groan the man let out. Her hands continued traveling up his shoulders and wrapped around his neck. She forced a groan from his throat when she wrapped a leg around his waist and began rubbing herself against his bulge. 

“’Bout time you did, old man,” she purred. She had barely pulled away from the man, he could feel her breath on his lips and look into her beautiful eyes. God those eyes, so beautiful mixed with amusement, desire, and mischievousness. 

“Who you calling old man, pup?” he growled. His hand wrapped around her neck and he pushed himself against her. The moan she let out made his cock twitch and had him smirking. 

Jacob leaned forward and kissed her, she whimpered pathetically and clung to him. Her fingers ran through his hair and pulled slightly, he let out a groan and bit her lip abruptly. She hissed in pain and hit Jacob in the chest, causing him to pull away in surprise. 

“My lip,” she whimpered pitifully. Jacob examined her lip and saw she was bleeding slightly, he felt bad but he also felt something else. Something he couldn’t explain. 

Jacob leaned in and kissed her bloody lip so gently. He just couldn’t help himself, that pouty look on her face and the blood on her lips made him feel… so powerful. She only whimpered at the action and wrapped her leg tighter around his waist as he sucked on her lip. Jacob pulled away suddenly and took a few steps back. She gave him a confused and annoyed look; her lip was still bleeding slightly and her hair was a mess. 

She took in the sight of Jacob Seed; his face was flushed, his hair was a mess, and some of her blood was still on his lips. He was breathing hard through his nose, the rise and fall of his chest seemed exaggerated. The look in his eyes made her nervous, he looked like he was going to lunge at her at any moment. His entire demeanor reminded her of the days he would spar with the other men at the Veterans Center.

“Run.”

“What?”

“I said, run. Run little pup. Run from the big bad wolf,” Jacob snapped. She only managed a curt nod and whimper before she was running in the opposite direction. Jacob took a few deep breaths, in his nose out his mouth, then he went after her. 

She wasn’t just running, she was in a full-blown sprint through the forest, but she couldn’t seem to lose Jacob. He was on her heels the entire time, just putting off the inevitable, just mocking her. Every time she looked back, he was there with that predatory glint in his eyes. No matter how many turns she made, no matter how many logs she jumped over, or how many branches she threw in his way, she couldn’t lose him.

She let out a scream when his arms wrapped around her waist and they both fell to the ground. The air left her body from the impact, and for a moment she could only lay there and try to remember how to breathe. Jacob got above her and turned her onto her back. She looked confused and dazed, but when her eyes focused on him, she got a pouty look on her face. 

“Cheater,” she pouted, her bottom lip was even sticking out. 

“It’s not cheating if I’m faster than you,” Jacob scoffed.

“Yes, it is.”

“Oh, be quiet before I gag you,” Jacob growled. 

“You promise?” she said with a waggle of her eyebrows. Jacob only snorted at her suggestion, he should have known that she would get excited about being gagged. But he had to be honest, he did enjoy gagging that foul mouth of hers, but that wasn’t his desire. At least, not tonight. 

“No, not tonight. Tonight, I want to hear you screaming my name. I want the entire forest to hear you screaming for me,” Jacob snarled.

“That’s what I was hoping to hear,” she smirked. She grabbed Jacob by his shirt and pulled him down to her, their mouths crashed into each other and they were pulling and grabbing at each other’s clothes. She pulled at his belt and nipped his lip, earning a growl from the man. His fingers threaded into her hair and he pulled her head to the side sharply.

“Bad pup,” he hissed in your ear. She only let a whimper mixed with pain and desire. Jacob began kissing her neck slowly, he loved the way her neck looked. So soft, so perfect, so his. When he bit down harshly on the side of her neck, she let out a squeal. He only chuckled at the sound and began to suck her neck roughly. 

“Jake,” she moaned. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and she was soon moaning like a whore beneath the man. Jacob growled when he felt her rub herself against his bulge, just hearing her beg him for more was making his cock twitch.

Jacob released her neck and admired his work; the mark was red and he knew by tomorrow it would look like a bruise. He traced the mark on her neck with such reverence, god above did he love seeing her marked up. He loved seeing her beautiful body covered in bites, bruises, and handprints. He loved seeing how she would admire the marks in the mirror or limp around afterward, always made the man proud of himself. He loved, even more, knowing that everyone saw the marks on her body, she was marked as his. 

Jacob began unbuckling her pants and pulled them down slowly to her ankles, his rough hands ran over her thick thighs. So strong and beautiful, he thought. He glanced up at her face, her eyes were hazy with desire and her mouth was partially opened. He began to kiss and suck at her inner thighs, earning the most beautiful sounds from her. 

"Roll over for me, pup. Ass in the air," he whispered against her thigh. She nodded and did as he said, making sure her ass was up just like he requested.

“That’s my girl,” he growled. His rough hands squeezed and rubbed her soft behind, he couldn’t get enough of that ass. 

“Jacob,” she moaned. He chuckled at the way she pushed her ass against his bulge impatiently.

“Such an impatient little whore.” Jacob slapped her ass harshly, earning a hiss of pain from the woman. Jacob didn’t miss the way her fingers dug into the ground beneath her or the way she moved her ass towards him.

“Jake, please I want you,” she begged.

“What do you want?”

"Your cock. Please, I want your cock," she whimpered. The sound of Jacob undoing his belt sent a thrill of excitement and desire through her body. When he rubbed himself against her soaked entrance, she tried to push herself onto him.

“Behave,” he growled. He swatted her ass harshly and she pulled away slightly with a whimper. Jacob only rubbed his aching cock along her entrance, he could see her wetness along his cock. He smeared it and his precum along his throbbing cock. God did he want to fuck the woman, and by the way, she was whining and dripping, she wanted a fucking too. 

Without warning, Jacob pushed himself into her slowly. She gasped at the intrusion and the burning pain of him stretching her open, yet she wanted more. She wanted him to fuck you like a whore like she was nothing but a bitch in heat. That thought made her more aroused and had her tightening herself around his cock.

“What are you fantasizing about pup?” he growled.

“You.”

“Me? What about me?” Jacob pulled himself out, then pushed himself in harshly. She let out a groan and attempted to bounce herself on his cock. He stopped her with a slap and pulled himself out of her completely, he ignored the disappointed huff she let out. 

"Answer me, pup. What are you thinking about?" he repeated. She let out an embarrassed noise and shook her head. Jacob rolled his eyes and pulled her up by the hair, he ignored her cry of pain and pulled her tightly against his chest. 

“I asked you a question. What are you thinking about?” he snarled in her ear. 

“You. You fucking me,” she gasped.

“What else? I know there’s more.” 

“I-I want you to fuck me like a whore. Like I’m nothing but a… but a bitch in heat,” she said. Her face was on fire from confessing, she couldn’t even risk looking over her shoulder at him. Jacob let out a thoughtful hum and cupped your throat gently. 

“That’s all you’re good for, isn’t it pup? Just a couple holes looking to be filled with cock and cum.”

“Yes. Yes, Jacob, that’s all I’m good for,” she whimpered pathetically. She was so embarrassed by how turned on she was on by that idea. She couldn’t even believe she said that. 

“Well, let’s put you to good use,” he growled savagely. Jacob pushed her back face down to the ground and gripped her hips tightly. He lined himself up with her cunt and pushed himself in her so hard the air was knocked from her lungs. 

Jacob fucked her hard and fast, his grip on her waist was no doubt going to leave finger bruises. He enjoyed hearing the moans the spilled from her mouth and the sound of his cock slamming in and out of her cunt. He loved the way her cunt gripped him tightly as if she was afraid he would pull out without giving her just what she wanted, what she was begging for. Like he would do that, especially after such a whorish confession. 

“Filthy whore,” he growled. She could only cry out in response, she was clawing the ground beneath her and begging for more. 

“You like this? Being fucked in the woods like a bitch? Don’t you?” Jacob demanded. He slapped her ass brutally; the sounds of her pained cries were music to the man’s ears.

“Y-yes. Yes, I love it,” she cried out. Her wetness was dripping down her inner thighs and her thighs were trembling. He knew she was close.

“Say it, say you’re nothing but a filthy slut.”

“I’m a filthy slut. I’m nothing but- but a slut,” she yelled.

“Yes, yes you are,” Jacob sneered. He stopped fucking her and leaned over her smaller body. His hands ran up her sides while he kissed the back on her neck and nibbled her ear, she let out a soft moan and shivered. He couldn’t help but grin at the goosebumps that formed on her skin. “But you’re my slut. And I intend to breed you tonight.” 

Jacob sat back and continued fucking her roughly. Those words sent chills through her body and a burning desire through her core. Just the way he growled the word breed made her feel like she was going to cum. The thought of his hot cum filling her up and being pregnant with his child had her reach down between her legs to rub her throbbing clit. 

“Look at you, touching yourself while I- while I fuck you,” Jacob stammered. His thrusts were getting sloppier and he was gripping her waist tighter than before. 

“Jacob, please cum in me. Fill me up,” she begged.

“I’m gonna cum pup. Fuck I’m gonna breed you like your nothing but a bitch in heat. My bitch in heat. Ah shit- I’m gonna cum,” he gasped. He fucked her harder and she was frantically rubbing her clit. She came first, it hit her hard and had her repeatedly moaning his name like it was a prayer. Jacob finished after her, he grunted her name and pushed himself all the into her. She could feel his cum filling her up, it was so filthy and so hot. 

After a few moments, Jacob pulled out slowly. He pressed his hand against her to keep his cum inside and quickly pulled her underwear up. He didn’t want a single drop to drip out of her. He rubbed her sweaty back and laid her on her side. He put himself away and pulled her onto his lap. She was a mess, covered in sweat, drool, and leaves from the floor beneath them.

“Jacob,” she whimpered.

"I got you, pup. I got you," he said softly. He pulled her pants up as much as he could, then he stood up with her in his arms and began the walk home.

“Are we going to be parents?” she asked softly. Jacob looked down at her hopeful face. They’ve never discussed kids, they’ve never even discussed marriage, but the thought of her having his kids made his heart pound. He imagined her swelling and waddling around with his- no their baby. He imagined rubbing her stomach and kissing it and holding a small pink -or blue- bundle in his arms. The image of a tiny hand wrapped around his finger made his eyes water slightly.

“Maybe. If it takes, if not we can try again,” he simply said. She gave him a sleepy smile and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

Jacob glanced down at her exhausted yet pleased face. Yes, he thought, I would love to have kids with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
